What if? Rau's life
by AlucardChibi
Summary: What if Rau fell unconsious in colony Mendel because of his Health ? And taken by Mu and Kira to Orb ? The story continues !
1. Chapter 1 : A man with a mask

A man with a mask

( Fan Fiction about Rau le Creuset )

_**11:12 in the morning, space**_

_**Nazca-class destroyer ship – Vesalius**_

_**Commander's le Creuset's room.**_

The room is quiet and dark, as almost nobody were here. But there's shape of human in bed.

He strugles in pain for unknown reason. He wake's up, and turn's on the light.

For the first sight he looks like ordinary soldier of Z.A.F.T .

Then he goes and sudenly fall's on his knees. „Shit, not now please...!" he screams.

He stands up and runs to his closet and opens it. He grabs a little box with white-blue pills in it.

He tries to open it, and takes the pills.

„The pain fades away..." , now the man looked glad even happy. Now he dresess up in his uniform, he picks up something, look's like a mask. He put's it on. The man is the infamous Rau le Creuset the commander of Nazca-class destroyer ship „Vesalius".

He walks out of his room and goes straight to dining hall, as he eat's he think's „What's the time?" looks up to the watch and sees 11:30 „It's only 11:30 I gueass everbody's sleaping right now.."

Suddenly the door opens and a boy walks in age around 16,silver hair, bob haircut and the boys name is Yzak Youle. He stops and says: „Commander what are you doing this early in the morning?" Rau smiles and says: „Well i'm eating as you can see, are the others sleeping?" Yzak replied: „Yes sir! They are."

„Well i'll go to the bridge" says Rau.

Rau walks to the bridge and sits in his chair.

_Hmm...soon, soon the door's will open and I will be the one who will open it !_

_But to think of it... am I doing the right thing? Is humanity so coruptted and inpure so that it need to be destroyed?_

_Of course it IS! How can i forgot that I'M the product of all this. But after all, sooner or later humanity will destoy itself even if i die._

_But the inoccent ones? The kids ? The ones that suffered in this war?_

_Nobodys inoccent. Kids? They will grow up as killers, maniacs or soldiers. Suffering? They know nothing about it ! The humans will perish as they should !_

Rau's thought's interupted a voice.

„Commander ! Everyones waked up! Awaiting orders sir!" said Ades. „Oh Ades... okay we are heading to colony Mendel ASP." Said Rau.

„Yes sir! Main course colony Mendel, engine power 50% launch Vesalius !" said Ades.

_Soon Mu, Kira-kun soon, i will show you..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Origins

Origins

_**14:22**_

_**Nazca-class destroyer ship: "Vesalius"**_

_**Command bridge**_

_**Headed: Colony Mendel**_

_**Objective: For now unknown maybie watch over orbs ships**_

As Rau's ship flied to colony Mendel he thinks of what he's gonna do.

"_Hmm I'll show them Kira's and my origins I will pray to be there MU ! " thinks Rau_

_Rau continues thinking: " And I will take Yzak with me.. maybie that traitor Dearka will be there..hhhh ahhhaaaa AHAHAHAHA !"._

"_How long to the….." : Rau's wanted sentence was interrupted by Ade'__s barking_

"COMMANDER!": said Ades "What's going on? Are we detected orb's ships?" : asked Rau

" Yes and more… We have detected Earth fleet" : said Ades

"SHIT! TURN OF THE ENGINES !" : Screamed Rau

"Commander…" : said Ades

"Ades I'm going in my GuiaZ and I wil take Yzak with me get those machines ready and tell Yzak to get ready !" said Rau

"Yes sir !" : as always said Ades

Rau floated to his machine and entered the cockpit. "Commander where are we going?" asked Yzak

Rau replied: " I have some bussines in colony Mendel."

" Colony Mendel…." : As in shock said Yzak

"Ok Ades I'm counting on you, don't move ship a bit" said Rau

" Ok sir" replied Ades

"Rau le Creuset.. GuiaZ I'm taking off !" said Rau

" Yzak Youle Duel let's do this !" said Yzak

As they flied to the colony Mendel they saw 2 mobile suit's The Strike and Buster

"I see you now are pilot of that MS" : Rau said in surprise

"Damn you natural for taking Dearkas Buster !" said Yzak

They engaded in combat and the Freedom arrived.

As the Freedom arriaved the Strike was heavily damaged and shoot down, Kira shooted down Rau's MS.

Mu and Rau getted out from they mobile suits and engaded guns vs guns :D

Freedom landed and Kira got to Mu.

"Are you okay Mu-san ? " asked Kira

"I'm okay.. damn that Creuset" muttered Mu

Rau runned in the colony's research laboratory but Kira and Mu didn't know about that.

„Come, come with me to this abandoned heaven!" said Rau

Mu and Kira pursued him, they entered the labaratory and freezed from shock as they saw the horror.

„You see ! This is where you were born Kira-kun ! And also... were I !" : said Rau

„Dont listen to what he is saying !": said and shooted from the gun Mu

„Oh yes remmeber your father Mu?" asked Rau

„Yes and what's your point?" : shouted Mu

„Because i will show you my Origins !" : said Rau

„Now... : said Rau as he walked away from darkness : watch !"

He began slowly putting of hes mask and he throwed it away.

_( Note: Rau's mask was shoted off by Mu in phase 45 i think but here it's FanFic)_

„I'm your fathers deffective clone Mu !" said Rau

„My dad's clone, do you expect to anyone to believe this fairytale?" shouted Mu

"I don't want to believe it either, but unfortunately... IT'S TRUE!: said Rau

„Look at me MU !" said Rau

Mu standed up and was shocked :" This just can't be...Father?"

„Wrong Mu i'm Rau le Creuset but my birth name is Rau la Flaga": said Rau

„And you Kira Yamato you are the Ultimate Coordintaor the dream that wanted to create!,you are mankind's dream mankind's desire and all want to be just like YOU !" : Rau said

Suddenly he fall's on his knees :" Oh no not now NO !" he screamed in pain.

„Wha? : Mu said in shock : le Creuset what's with you? What's going on?"

Rau tries say to him something as he takes he's pills he takes one and goes unconsious.

„Damn..."said Rau as his consious faded away.

„Hey Kira we need to get him to archangel right now !":said Mu

„But he's enemy commander!": Said Kira in anger

„He's also a human and besides if we got captured enemy commander doesen't it gives us somekind of opportunity?":asked Mu

„Yes but..."Kira searched for words

„Okay let's go"said Mu


	3. Chapter 3 : Day 1 in Archangel

_**Day 1 in Orb's ship Archangel**_

_**Rau is unconscious and is in medical wing**_

_**All commander's, pilots all of people are in medical wing to look at The Infamous le Creuset**_

"_Hmm where am I ?" : Rau thinks as he opens his eyes _

He slowly opens his eyes and in front of him is face of Lacus Clyne

" Where the hell am i?" : asked Rau

" Youre in medical wing of Archangel " : said Lacus Clyne

"Oh I remember you ! You are daughter of Siegel Clyne the pink haired girly who sings about peace in time of war" : muttered Rau

"Dont be so cocky Rau ." said Mu

" YOU ! " tried Rau to hit Mu but failed because he was in handcuffs

" Hey you need to rest don't be so energetic right now" : said Lacus

Rau looked all over the place and saw his comrades

" Athrun, Dearka, Waltfeld and other people….. NOW DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? DO YOU LIKE SO STARE AT FAILED HUMAN CLONE ? DAMN YOU ALL ! REMEMBER MY WORDS EARTH AND HUMANITY WILL BURN IN FLAMES OF HELL !" screamed Rau

"Creuset…." : said Mu

" Ok people we need to give our patient a time off ! " said Lacus and all gone out of the wing

"Now I understand Mu why didn't kill me in the colony why I was unconscious because you wanted to people look at me and laughed at failed experiment." :said Rau

"No I didn't do that because you are human and killing isn't the solution" replied Mu

"Oh I see,: said Rau : Lacus is Mother Teresa and you are pawns."

"Shut up, what do you know Rau you only think about killing others nothing else" said Mu

" I see now go out of here I want my so needed sleep" said Rau

"Good night " : said Mu

" Go f*** yourself" said Rau

"Baka, ahhaha" smiled Mu


	4. Chapter 4 : Day 2 in Archangel , Orb

_**Day 2 in Archangel**_

_**08:15 am**_

_**Medical wing, Doctors cabinet **_

"Your fine Mr. Creuset nothing serious about your health status" said the Doctor

"_Sure Mr. Doctor I'm fine the pain is no more mhm so much for a Doctor if he's Doctor then I'm a normal human" thinked Rau_

" Now can I go ?" : said Rau

" Very funny Mr. Creuset, the guards will take you to you room.: said Doctor : "oh yes and take these 1 o day ok."

Rau cached the pack

" Hmm are these TicTac with menthol ? " asked Rau

"No these are Enhanced pills against your rapid aging" said Doctor

" Thanks Doc " said Rau

" Don't mention it " smirked Doctor

_**Rau got to he's room and waited for something to happen.**_

"_Hmm…..so quiet nobody is here, nobody doesn't care about me…. : thinked Rau : so unpleasant felling….. but….."_

_**Rau's thinking interrupted the knock on the door**_

"What do you wa…." : said Rau

"Rise and Shine Rau ! I'm here and we'll go for a walk " said Mu

"No" : says Rau and turns away on the bed

"I don't know the word "No" now, so if you wont get your ass up I'll make you " : said Mu and laughed as he said that.

"And why I need a walk ?" : said Rau

"To change your thinking" : said Mu

"Right….Yeah..let me think….NO!":said Rau

"Ohoho if you don't go…." : answered Mu

_**Some place in Orb , around some coffee shop**_

_**9.00 am **_

As they stopped near the coffee shop , Mu asked Rau :

" So why did you became a ZAFT soldier ?"

" Well to eradicate humans , well you know nothing serious " : Rau answered arrogantly

" Hey you don't have any right do judge other people !" shouted Mu

" Or do I ? " : said Rau

" What do you mean…?" : asked Mu

As the two men who were arch enemies on the battlefield now stood there and watched each other.

" Mu.. I am a clone, I'm not human , I never felt the warmth of love, I never felt happiness , I never felt anything but pain all these years." : said Rau

Mu did not answer Rau , he knows that Rau's right, but he want to change the subject .

He quickly head to Coffee shop

"Hey miss one Coffee please." : said Mu

"Which one mister ?" : asked Shopkeeper

"Which one you like the most " : said Mu

"Hey Rau what do you want ?" : asked Mu


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : No man's Life**

After drinking the coffee , Rau suddenly realized, he wasn't alone , Mu was with him, but why ?

After all that Rau has done, why he wants' to change him ? Is it because he has pity for him ?

Or is there more than meets the eye ? We will find out it in Chapter 5 : No man's Life.

After a walk with Mu , Rau goes to sleep at his cell in medical wing, now Mu is sitting all alone on a chair , with thoughts about today's chat with Rau.

"_One stubborn fellow that Rau is – hates everything and everyone – I don't understand him, why ? , I must talk to him , I must change his thinking, maybe he even will leave ZAFT and will join us…I must…Rau I will help you"_

_**1:30 P.M. Rau's cell**_

Rau has awaken , but even after the sleep he is still tired… Kira Yamato walks up to his cell and just watches him with disgust on his face.

"What are you looking at boyo ? " asks Rau, and from telling he isn't even surprised

"I'll kill you Rau, I don't care what others say, you're evil in flesh, I can't let it go any longer" replies Kira with more disgust on his face

Rau stands up, and makes an evil smile, he grabs the bars of his cell doors and says : " Kira Yamato , if I ever get out, I'll kill you with my own hands, I won't strangle you, I'll make sure that the pain lasts a long time, I'll torture you until your brain gives up…ha ha he he hahahaha BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now Kira is afraid, even horrified , he knows well that Rau will do it, that Rau is on the verge of insanity. He steps back as Rau laughs at him.

_The story will continue with Yzak and Ades on the commander's ship_


End file.
